Magic
Magic Classes Wizard Prophet | War Wizard | Healer | Maker Sorceress Witch Woman Magic History Magic, of all varieties, relies on the focused directing of “Han”, a limited pool of energy within the caster. Han’s ability to be directed is a byproduct of the “gift”, a source of magic planted within Mankind by the Creator. The “gift” is believed to be what gives Wizards and Sorceresses their power to manipulate arcane energy, this ability fueled by Han. When depleted, the wielder can no longer perform feats of magic until they’ve recuperated through rest. A depleted mage would commonly appear physically drained as well; drowsy, slow, and generally exhausted. In extreme cases, the user would become ill for days... Sometimes even weeks. Magic is broken down into two primary categories: Additive Magic, and Subtractive Magic. Additive Magic is the most common magic found throughout both the New World, and the Old World, allowing gifted arcane wielders to ‘add’ energy to anything preexisting, literally altering the target’s reality, changing the traits to complete an intended task. Additive magic is believed to originate from the Creator, thus imbued with life. Subtractive Magic is a far more rare magic now, after it was initially locked away in the Temple of the Winds. In order to gain use of Subtractive powers, one must be born with it, or commit to an oath in complete darkness, pledging their soul to the Keeper in exchange. Subtractive magic is the polar opposite of Additive Magic, giving its wielder the ability to remove elements and arcane energy from physical reality, literally teleporting those extracted elements and traits to the Underworld. Believed to originate from the Underworld itself, many believe that it is imbued with the Keeper’s touch, thus its ability to destroy and take from the World of the Living. Both of these forms of magic are as flexible as the wielder’s creativity, working as an adaptable tool for everyday life and chores. Although this doesn’t mean anyone can make new forms of magic, it does allow for the expansion and growth of one’s uses, such as a barkeep calming a drunkard, or a warrior increasing the durability of his armor before battle. Making magic, however, is left for Maker Wizards. These rare and… Special individuals have the knowledge to see past regular wizardry, allowing them to use preexisting and non existent forms of magic to create entirely new forms of magic. Through extensive study, they’re capable of inventing things only few can imagine, either for good or evil. Merrit Searus, a notable Maker Wizard, is responsible for creating Confessors. Another rare class of wizards are the War Wizards. These individuals are born with the ability to manipulate Subtractive Magic. Due to a low understanding of how their magic works, it would take a War Wizard act out their abilities on instinct, using their gift to guide them. Instead of reading and practice, their power to guide their ‘Han’ is based on emotions and need, unlike other Wizards. This also gives the War Wizard the ability to use whatever magic is ‘needed’, beginning with war magic: The ability to flow through fighting like a dance. They can also dabble in magics such as healing, prophecy, and making, but can never master any except for fighting. In this, they have no equal. Prophets, yet another rare class of wizard, have the ability to envision the distant future. Occasionally, a prophecy will also reveal events unfolding in present time. Prophecies usually come as riddles. Although any prophet can see the visual effects, it usually takes further study to solve what the words portrayed mean. Prophecies given by a wizard are visual, however, they are written down in order to preserve them for future prophets. The sisters of the light believe they can understand the prophecies by reading them, but true prophets know the real secret. They dare not share it with any but another prophet. That true prophecy is done through visions for the words that will only confuse those who read them. Similar to Prophets, Witch Women have the unique ability to view the flow of time itself, allowing them to glimpse into the near future and catch visions of present events. However, their power originates from before the Star Shift, giving them vast amounts of untold power. One of these powers is their passive ‘bewitching’. Incapable of affecting how or when it works, these women, no matter their appearance, drive those around them mad with desire for her. This is even known to make those who hate or fear Witch Women fall in love with or befriend them when in their presence. Through their time weaving powers, some Witch Women have also developed the ability to sense when an opponent is going to use their gift in order to counter it, or even use the opponent’s gift to kill them. Wizards, no matter of what variety, are male magic wielders. Although the origin of their power is from the Creator’s gift in all of mankind, these wizards learn to control and strengthen their abilities through years of study. A gifted wizard can be most easily identified at an early age of eight(, due to severe headaches that arise. These headaches can actually become fatal if the wizard is not taken into training, or if not provided with a Rada’han. A Rada’han is a seamless, magic invested collar that is used by the Sisters of the Light, and many other organizations, to cut off a mage’s connection to the gift, rendering their magic unusable. Rada’Hans were also known to cause immense amounts of pain, deemed inhumane. It must be sealed by magic once put on a target. The Sisters of the Light use these to control the headaches, discipline youngs wizards’ minds so that they may learn to use the gift adequately, and for the test of pain. Rada’hans can only be removed by one who has mastered their gift, although this is usually never told to the ones who wear them. Sorceresses, similar to Wizards, are female magic wielders, and very formidable gifted women. Although most tend to learn through experience, Sorceresses also train through study. Most have learned to use their powers on instinct, making them more quick-witted in battle-type situations, in comparison to wizards. Even though the female ‘Han’ is naturally weaker than their male counterparts, Wizards, some exceptionally powerful sorceresses have been capable of surpassing some Wizards. Typically Sorcery is passed down from mother to daughter. Although technically all of mankind as a trickle of the ‘gift’ (with the exception of the Pristinely Ungifted which are some descendants of Lore Rhal), not all of mankind can use it, rendering their ‘han’ virtually useless. Some determined individuals have been capable of mastering minor magic, but only to the ability of that of a Wizard of the Third Order. Wizards are broken down into four categories, according to their skill and mastery of their arcane powers. Wizards of the First Order First Order Wizard is an honorable title belonging to those few Wizards with the most in-depth understanding of how to manipulate their gift, the Wizard Rules, and have been considered to have mastered magic. The First Wizard, a rank amongst Wizards denoting the assigned individual as the wisest and most powerful Wizard chosen to represent Wizards as a whole, typically belongs to this category. This category of Wizards doesn't necessarily have the most amount of ‘Han’ at their disposal, but knows how to use, and understands the depth of it, the best. Wizards of the Second Order Second Order Wizards are those individuals who have clear understandings of how their powers work, and how they can and can’t be used. These Wizards are the most commonly found ‘powerful’ Wizards, but still tend to spend most of their time studying, in hopes of reaching the rank of First Order Wizard. This category of Wizards have the second-largest amount of ‘Han’ at their disposal, at a total of about 75/100% of it unlocked and usable. Wizards of the Third Order This category of Wizard is the highest rank that an ‘nongifted’ wizard can reach. These Wizards have just completed initial training, and are now working to further develop their abilities. Although not yet considered powerful, Third Order Wizards have a considerable amount of ‘Han’ at their disposal, but have a fairly limited range of spells to use. These Wizards are found very commonly amongst those who are gifted, in the Midlands. Wizards of the Fourth Order This group of Wizards is reserved for those who have just begun their training or have little to no understanding of their power. This is typically where ‘nongifted’ Wizards are found, due to the extreme effort necessary to reach the second rank, if you are not considered gifted. This category has the least amount of ‘Han’ unlocked, and can typically only cast a few spells before they must rest to recuperate. The Ungifted The Pristinely Ungifted descendants of Lord Rhal are born completely immune to direct harm from Additive Magic. This is because they are born without a single trace of the gift, unlike most people who a least have a tiny fraction of it. Referred to as “Pillars of Creation” or “Holes in the World,” Pristinely ungifted are unharmed and unseeable by the ‘gift’. Although Additive Magic cannot affect Pristinely Ungifted people directly, it can harm them indirectly. However, Subtractive Magic, being the power of death, affects them the same as it does any ordinary person. A Pristinely Ungifted person will always be a descendant of the House of Rhal, and will always bare a Pristinely Ungifted child, due to there being no way of restoring the broken link. They are born to balance the fact that the house of Rahl will ALWAYS have a gifted heir in order for the bond to never break.